Akatsuki Mental Institute for Teens
by lover of an alchemist
Summary: Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan,and Kakuzu are teens, Pein and Konon are adults. All have their own problems, then the Drawn brings them togather to heal and begin new lives togather. Parings inside!
1. Itachi and Kisame

i don't own anything! i made this in class because i had nothing to do! and my friends and i were talkign about doctors and such. it just appeared in my head and i went with it! i'm really sorry if it's not as good as Tobi's bad day! oh and pairings!

-ItachiXKisame

-SasoriXDeidara

-ZetsuXTobi

-HidanXKakuzu

-PeinXKonon

yeah just partner on partner! if you don't liekk boyXboy love then please leave! sorry no DeidaraXTobi! ill make up for it with a different story! one im making with my sister! called Deidara wants to know!

----

"Isn't today a nice day?" The woman with blue hair looked at the boy sitting across from her. She glanced down at the open file before her.

--

First Name: Itachi

Last Name: Uchiha

Sex: Male

Age: 14

Eye color: Black/Red

Hair color: Black

Weight/Height: NA/NA

Comments: Has a habit of cutting and staving him self if not kept an properly watched.

--

"I don't know, I haven't been outside since I was brought here."

"I see… Would you tell me your name?"

"It is right in front of you."

"I can see that Itachi-kun. Do you know where you are?"

"yes."

"Would you tell me?"

"The Akatsuki, Another Mental Institute for Teens"

* * *

"Name?" An auburn haired man spoke to the boy sitting across from him.

"Kisame, my name is Kisame." The sixteen year old's golden green eyes stared into the elder man's gray ringed eyes.

"Kisame-kun. Do you know where you are?" Ringed eyes glanced down at an open file.

--

First Name: Kisame

Last Name: Hoshigaki

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Eye Color: Gold/Green

Hair Color: Blue

Weight/Height: NA/NA

Comments: Anger management issues, Should not be allowed near others without supervision.

--

"Yes, The Akatsuki Mental Institute for Bad little Children like me."

* * *

"Itachi-kun you will now meet your partner, come."

"Partner?!" Dull black eyes came to life with shock and anger.

"Yes. Here at Akatsuki, you live in pairs. You are not to go anywhere without your partner. You don't have to sleep in the same room. If one of you is sick you are expected to care for the other." The woman runs a hand over a paper flower nestled in her blue hair. "Come, Itachi-kun. Pein-Sama is waiting with your partner."

* * *

"I wouldn't think you know how things work around here so let me explain-"

"I know I know! I may be blue but I'm not stupid . I'm not allowed to leave my room with permission, I'm not allowed to eat with a knife. I'm not allowed to beat, attack, kill anyone and am not allowed within 5 feet of anyone. I think that's all or an I missing some?" Golden eyes challenged gray rings.

"At any other place such rules would be in forced, but we are here at Akatsuki and the rules are different."

"how so?"

"you will live with one other person, and that person will be everything to you here. You will keep them safe and in turn they keep you safe. You learn to live and help one another. Once the time comes you will leave this place and be given a home with your partner, it is both your chose and theirs to stay and work together or leave and most likely end up here again or prison."

"partners?"

"did I not make my self clear?"

" you did… but why would anyone want to work with a… freak like me?"

"I don't know, but I chose who is partnered with who. I pair based on your own abilities, your academics, and your problems."

"But what if my partner doesn't-" The door opens reviling a woman with blue hair and another boy with black hair. The boy's black hair was just barely past shoulder length, it moved with his every step. His eyes were a pure black with a slight red hint to them, and his skin was white beyond anything the golden eyed boy had ever seen. The gray eyed man stands and walks around the desk. Kisame follows his lead and stands as well.

"Itachi-kun. Met your partner Kisame. Kisame-kun, met your partner Itachi." Golden eyes and black eyes ran over the others bodies. Studying, memorizing, admiring.

"Hello" Itachi looked into Golden eyes feeling a shiver run though him. "Kisame"

"Hi.." Kisame says lost in pure darkness.

"I think the two of you will be a good pair. So time to go to your rooms. You both may rest then come down to met the other two pairs that were here before you." The blue haired woman smiled, and walked closer to the gray eyed man. "Also this is Pein-Sama"

"the two of you may leave"

"of course"

"See ya!"

----

Thank you for reading! and please reveiw!


	2. Meeting

You get to met some the others now! wait not Deidara and Sasori yet... sorry you have to wait for the next chapter! XD

and yes i know they are really out of it!

----

"YOU BITCH!" a voice screamed, in the hallway the noise echoed.

"SORRY!!! HIDAN-KUN!!! AHHHH!!! ZETSU-SAN!" The door burst open. Pein rolled his eyes, Konon smiled as an black/orange blur slammed right into Pein knocking him off his feet. Kisame and Itachi hadn't made it near the door, stood watching a boy with spiky black hair hold Pein tightly around the waist.

"Tobi-Kun" Pein looked down his gray eyes piercing a single brown eye, which stare innocently up at him.

"Pein-San!!! Hidan-kun took my mask!!! And said he's going to cut my head off and mount it on the foot of his bed!!!" The boy buried his face into the elder man's chest whimpering loudly.

"Tobi… why don't you leave Pein alone and we can go talk about this… alone" Another boy with white hair and plum colored eyes walked right past Kisame and Itachi without noticing them. There was a crazed look in his eyes, and a sly smirk on his lips. He wore a white pants and a button up shirt that was only half way done up, reviling a pale chest.

"Enough. Hidan-kun." Pein shot a warning look at Hidan, then looked down at the boy holding him. The boy was dressed in a black shirt and pants, on his face was an eye patch covering his left eye. The only other color was around his pale neck, an orange scarf that was far too long, it dragged on the ground when he walked. Fondly ruffling the youth's hair he spoke. "Tobi-kun. Don't worry I am quite sure Zetsu-kun and Kakuzu-kun wouldn't let Hidan-kun hurt you."

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun. This is Tobi-kun and Hidan-kun, in a moment or so you should met their partners, Zetsu-kun and Kakuzu-kun." Her blue hair swayed as she turned her head to look to the open door. As if to answer her call two other boys stepped in. One had green hair with golden eyes his skin seemed to split one side black and the other side was white, the other boy had messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"hello, my name's Zetsu and I believe you have met my partner Tobi." He gestured to Tobi, a soft smile upon his multicolored face. His shirt and pants where split in half, the right black while the left white. He wore a black glove that reached to his elbow and a White glove that reached the elbow as well.

"I'm Kakuzu and the Asshole over there threatening the runt is my partner, Hidan." He point to Hidan crudely, he sighted. He was dressed in black, long sleeves and black gloves conceal his hands and arms, while covering the lower half of his face was a black bandana.

"hello" Itachi answered back to the two glancing Zetsu over. "Zetsu-san" for a moment he paused staring right into bright green eyes. "Kakuzu-san" His eyes didn't leave the others. Hidan glanced between the two, then…

"Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped moving forward quickly, grabbing Kakuzu's hand tugging. "Let's go! I can beat the shit out of the brat later! Right now I'm fucking hungry!" Kakuzu turned his gaze on Hidan, slight shock in his eyes, then nothing.

"Hn." Kakuzu made no attempt to push Hidan away, glancing at Itachi once more before walking to the door. "hurry up dumb ass! Or I'm not making you anything!" Hidan was glaring at Itachi, hate and envy filled his beautiful eyes, a frown marring his handsome features. Then within an instant both disappeared out the door.

"Tobi are you alright?" Zetsu reached out and pulled the smaller to his feet and away from Pein.

"yes Zetsu-san!" The boy pulled the bigger into a hug, a cheery smile on his lips. "Thank you Zetsu-san"

"Hn" Pein pulled himself to his feet only to knocked down once more. "Tobi!"

"And Thank you Pein-san!" The boy stood up and looked to Itachi and Kisame. " Hi! Tobi is a Good boy!"

"Hello, Tobi-kun" Itachi stared openly at the youth.

"you're a "Good boy" Hn, how'd you end up here then?" Kisame grinned. Tobi's face fell.

"…mama didn't want… Tobi anymore." Tobi looked to the ground. "mama said she hated Tobi…"Tears ran down the boys face. "Mama said Tobi isn't Tobi!" Tears welled up in an innocent brown eye.

"I- I'm really sorry, I didn't-" Kisame looked down, his face fill of shame.

"My brother hates me, too" Itachi didn't take his eyes off Tobi. Tobi's eyes widened and he looked up at Itachi.

"Tobi's so Sorry! Tobi shouldn't have-" Tobi's gloved hand's tried to wipe fresh tears away quickly. Zetsu's white hand snatched Tobi's wrist, holding gently yet firmly.

"Tobi don't cry." Zetsu's black hand slipped around Tobi's waist pulling the boy closer. Zetsu rested his black and white face on Tobi's head. **"If you want I can kill her" **

"Zetsu-san mustn't eat mama! One day mama will remember Tobi is Tobi, and Mama will love Tobi again!" Tobi pulled away looking up into Zetsu's face, a childish smile upon his lips. Tear's still ran down his cheek. Zetsu's fingers wiped away the last of Tobi's tears, carefully not to hurt him in anyway.

"Of course."

"Zetsu-san…Tobi's hungry!" Tobi smiled and hugged Zetsu.

"**yes, I'm hungry too." **Zetsu smirked broadly and moved closer to Tobi, bending so that his own face was right in front of Tobi's.

"Zetsu-san… not here" Tobi blushed madly.

"**Of course."**

"Zetsu-san…"

"I know, Come." Zetsu stood and lead Tobi to the door. "we will see you both another time Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun." with a farewell glance at Pein and the blue haired woman they left.

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun. I believe it's almost time for dinner. So Konan and I will show you to your rooms and then to kitchen." Pein glanced at Konan with a smirk as he spoke his next words. "This is a really huge place so try not to get lost."

"come now children" Konan walked right out the door.

"Wait! Are you calling me a child?" Pein's face consorted into an annoyed expression.

"maybe, _my dear_."

"Don't call me such things, _Love. _" Pein walked out after Konan amusement clearly written on his face. Leaving the other two boys alone.

"let's go, Kisame."

"yes, Itachi-san" Itachi froze staring over his shoulder at Kisame. "Is… something wrong, Itachi-san?"

"no, nothing is wrong, Kisame"

"Hurry up, boys!" Konan called out in the hall. Itachi looked back to the door then at Kisame again.

Itachi didn't understand what he was feeling, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Itachi had never felt like this before around anyone, he didn't understand it.

"Coming!" called Kisame staring back at Itachi, he walked forward till he was almost at the others side. Itachi stepped closer, his pale face tilted upward so that he could look Kisame in the eye. Kisame looked down.

Kisame felt uncomfortable, yet for some odd reason he liked the idea of having the chance to get closer to someone. He was happy, he a blue freak had found a person who didn't seem to mind how he looked.

Kisame felt a blush creep up his neck then it consumed his entire face. His skin became a purple color when he blushed.

"so you two going to kiss… or wait till your sure that we're gone?" Pein spoke from the door way, his slim body leaning against the door frame. Itachi's cheeks redden, while Kisame somehow became redder… or purple…er

"The two of you are not the only ones who show feelings towards their partners. I'm quite sure you saw Tobi and Zetsu, as well as Kakuzu and Hidan." Konan was standing out side of the door way with a smug smile on her lips.

"what can I say? I'm just a really good matchmaker. " Pein smirked.

"Come on Kisame… I'm hungry."

"Sure, Itachi-san!" Pein and Konan moved out of the way as Itachi marched right past them, Kisame following with a happy childish grin.

---

Thank you _justleavemealone, Lucy Sumeragui, Sorrowflame,_and_ MyXCrimsonXTears_ for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

--


	3. Cuts

This is three weeks after Itachi and Kisame came... i'm too lazy to write those three weeks...

Anyways... Meet Sasori!

Also Should i add Orochimaru? If i do who would i pair him with? He WAS a member of the akatsuki... I need help with that please and thank you!

----

--Three weeks later--

"everyone, myself and Konan will be going to see two boys tomorrow. It is highly likely that they will join you here." Pein stood at the head of the table looking down the right row to Konan then to Tobi who sat next to her and then at the end of the row Zetsu. He looked to his left were Itachi sat, next to him was Kisame, next to him was Hidan and Kakuzu. All of whom were waiting to be dismissed to bed. "Konan is there anything you would like to add?"

"yes, When we come back you will greet the new members in a better way then you greeted Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun" Konan glanced around at the teens.

"yes" they all replied like obedient children.

"oh and Hidan-kun you are not to threaten Tobi-kun anymore understand?" Hidan mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that Hidan-kun? I didn't hear you."

"I hear ya, Pein"

"Pein what?"

"Pein-San"

"Good, you may leave now." everyone dispersed, to their own rooms.

**

* * *

**

Next day around 12:45 p.m.

* * *

"Sasori? Open up you need to come out! Today we're going to met the people from the Akatsuki remember? We're already 30 minutes late!" 

"I'm really sorry grandma, but I'm tired of going to all the doctors. I know they can't help me." The old woman didn't move, she froze in fear. "No one can help me grandma, Goodbye"

"Sasori! Open this door now! Open it!" no reply "Sasori!" no reply "What about your art?! What about it?" no reply "Art is eternal! If you die then- you know I love you! I love you so much Sasori open the door if not for me then for your art!"

"Grandma I know you love me, you always say that you love me and I believe you but even now my art is eternal, souls are said to be eternal so I am set my soul free from this hell hole called life."

"Sasori!" knock. knock. Down stairs the door bell was rang. Chiyo turned and ran down the stairs she had not be expecting anyone, but maybe they could happy. She opened the door to see a young couple standing before her.

"hello, my name is-"

"please! Sasori has lock himself in his room and won't come out!"

"let us help you." the young woman answered calmly. Chiyo leaded the way up the stairs, to Sasori's door.

"Hey, Sasori-kun you alive in there?" asked The young man with many piercing on his youthful face.

_Cut_

"unfortunately."

_Slice_

"Sasori-kun. Would you tell me why your's doing this?" The blue haired woman asked.

_Smile_

"I don't need a reason."

_Hack_

"we all have reasons for what we do."

_pause_

"no we don't"

_Scrape_

"we have to justify what we are doing is the right thing to do, there for we must have reasons correct?"

_Freeze…_

"yes."

_Thinking_

"So What is your reason for this? Hurting your self, your parents, your grandparents, and everyone around you."

_Rage_

"My parents are died and you could careless about me."

_Raises blade_

"Yes, your parents are died, but how would they feel if they saw you like this."

_Pause_

"Your just going to come over every week once a week and talk. Your like all the other doctors. "

_Notch_

"No, I'm not. I'm not like them, at Akatsuki we ask our patients to live with us. You will live with us after this mess is over."

_Pause_

"why would you want to take care of a bunch of mental brats?"

_Gash_

"Sasori-kun, we do not take care of you, you will have your own partner. Your partner will care for you and you will care for your partner. Your partner's name is Deidara, once you come with us you will meet Deidara after we retrieve him."

_Pause_

"Partner? Why would anyone want me as their partner?"

_Nothing…Thinking_

"I pick the partners kid. And let me tell you… I'm one hell of a match maker!" The man outside the door spoke cheerfully. Bam! "OW!" Konan! I was just-" Bam. "OW… my head"

_Smirk_

"hush. Sasori-kun will you come with us?" The woman's voice echoed through Sasori's head.

_Slash…_

"yes… if I live…" the door opened. Sasori's red hair showed brightly in the light from the window, but it wasn't the only thing in room that shined brightly. Crimson shone clearly in light. A pool of scarlet dripping to the ground from the bed were Sasori sat with a tormented smile on his bloodless face.

"Shit…" The young man hissed in soft rage. His gray ringed eyes analysis the blood and then glared at the pale boy's arm. A long cut running down his right arm trailing all the way down to his thin wrist. Stepping into the blood, he moved closer. Sasori's eyes, a soft yet dark brown looked up at him before fluttering closed. He reached to catch the thin boy before he fell. "Call the house, Konan. Tell Kakuzu I'm going to need some help." Pulling the boy into a firmer hold as he walked to the door. "be quick about it."

"yes Pein-sama, Chiyo-san please come with us."

---

Thank you _justleavemealone, Purplewolfstar35, Demona013, Lucy Sumeragui, Jinzouningen,_and_ reanehawkins _for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!

--


	4. Monsters

This is the longest chapter so far! i'm so happy! i think... so yea! Itachi and Kisame have some alone time! Kakuzu and Hidan have a small fight, and Tobi and Zetsu are just Tobi and Zetsu! Hope you like!

----

"yes."

_Phone._

"Of course"

_Phone._

"I will prepare."

_Phone._

"Alright, see ya." Kakuzu set the phone down, and sighed. The rest sat on the couches waiting, and wonder who would call during lunch. Itachi and Kakuzu sat on the blue ocean couch, while their partners sat on the arm rests waiting. Zetsu and Tobi sat on the bright green couch watching Hidan shot glares at Itachi. Itachi just sat unimpressed by the white haired boy, a lazy look on his face.

"who the Fuck was it?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu stood up. Hidan possessively moved in between Itachi and Kakuzu.

"It was Konan-san, she said the new kid cut himself up. It's going to need stitches" Kakuzu ran gloved fingers over Hidan's cheek. Then abruptly turned away, Hidan had been leaning into the gentle touch and nearly fell to the ground.

"Hey!?" Hissed Hidan, his cheeks red with shame and embarrassment.

"Come on, you can help me prepare the medic room. _Hidan-chan" _

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Is there something wrong with what I call you? _Hidan-chan_?"

"Nothing, _Ka-chan_!"

"don't call me that."

"Why not? _Ka-Chan_?"

"That's it. No kissing for a week, no… a month" Hidan's plum eyes widened and Kakuzu's eyes gleamed with mischief. Kakuzu walked to the door.

"What? Come on! Kakuzu-Sama!" Hidan stopped Kakauzu at the door holding Kakuzu's hand. Kakuzu smirked beneath his bandana, he had won. Pulling his bandana down.

"Good boy." he kissed Hidan on the forehead, causing Hidan to blush slightly.

"Bitch" Hidan hissed.

"What was that?" Kakuzu fixed his bandana back over his face.

"Nothing…"

"Itachi… Kisame if the two of you have nothing to do, would you wait for Pein and Konan to come back?" Kakuzu looked to the pair.

"Of course." Itachi replied dryly.

"Sure." Kisame grin, he'd have time some alone time with Itachi.

"Tobi, Let's go for a walk in the garden. **I need to water the flowers.**" Zetsu stood and looked down at the still seated boy.

"Yes, Zetsu-san!" Tobi jumped up, and grabbed the elder's hand.

"We will see you later, Itachi, Kisame. **Oh and Kakuzu, Hidan, be careful with the new member**." Zetsu led Tobi, by the hand, passed Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Those two ever hear of PDA?" Hidan glared down the hall at Zetsu and Tobi, who at the moment was jumping up and down talking loudly.

"Look who's talking!" Kisame laughed loudly, but what he heard next made all of them freeze. Soft chuckling. Itachi was chuckling. "Itachi-san…"

"yes, Kisame?" Itachi looked up at Kisame a lovely smile on his face. The smile made him seem so much younger than he truly was. It made him seem out of place... At a mental institute for troubled children.

"You're pretty…" both Kisame's and Itachi's eyes widened. Kisame's face reddened, realizing what he had said moments ago. "I…That was out of line… I'm sorry. Itachi-san."

"It's… alright… Kisame." Itachi looked away.

"HA! Look at both of you! Your both acting like you've never Fucking like anyone before!" Hidan smirked, but it dropped to a frown the moment he saw the looks Itachi and Kisame were giving him. "Wait… nether of you have? …Fuck…That's just sad! Your both Fucking Hot!" Hidan's hand clamped over his own mouth, Kakuzu's eyes twitched.

"Hidan… time to go." Kakuzu walked out.

"… Coming!" Hidan followed Kakuzu out the door, leaving Itachi and Kisame alone. Silent, nothing, both sat wonder what the other was thinking. Within the past three weeks of being partners they had learned a little about their each other.

Itachi had learned that Kisame was easy angered, but was most of the time good natured and kind. Itachi had also learned that Kisame was good at sports and physical activities. Yet above all Kisame loved swimming. Kisame grinned over the slightest thing, and always wait for him in the morning. Itachi felt the emotions he buried long ago bubble up inside when he opened his door to find the taller leaning against the wall with the same grin, waiting for him. The fact that Kisame didn't mind him, made Itachi want Kisame to like him. Though every time the thought came to him, he brushed it away. Who in there right minds would love him, let alone want a monster like him near them? He wasn't someone anyone would want.

_A Tainted monster and nothing more. _Thought Itachi.

Itachi sighed, closed his eyes. Willing himself calm. Opening his eyes he looked to his blue partner, Kisame sat on the arm rest. His sturdy body showed though the flimsy sleeveless white shirt he wore. His arms well muscled and firm. Itachi looked into golden eyes, he saw that they weren't gold at all, merely green flaked with gold. The fact only made Kisame seem more handsome, in it's own weird way. Kisame's eyes had a distant glaze over them, he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Black eyes studying his body.

Kisame had learned a little bit about his young partner, Itachi. Itachi seemed perfect in every way possibly. Itachi was beyond smart, he was a genius. The young boy was quiet, no he was also beyond quiet, he was silent. The only time he spoke was when it was needed. He wouldn't waste his breath on anything less then urgent. Kisame loved getting up in the morning and waiting for Itachi. The moment Itachi opened the door Kisame couldn't help but grin. Kisame found the looked Itachi gave him amusing and wonderful. Confusion consumed the blackness for no more than an instant then nothing again. For the time being Kisame felt that just being near his young partner would be enough for him. Kisame also felt that if he showed more then friendship, it would scare his partner. Kisame felt ashamed about his appearance, his blue skin his blue hair, and the scars on his face that completed his shark like appearance. Who would like someone as freaky as him? He was a monster, he hurt people even once killed nearly someone for making fun of him.

_A Blue monster and nothing more. _Thought Kisame

Kisame let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He opened his golden/green eyes and looked at Itachi. Black and gold met. Itachi stared back, Kisame blinked.

"Is something wrong Itachi-san?"

"no"

"Then...err… what's with the-"

"staring?"

"yeah…"

"nothing" Itachi looked to the door, just for the sake of looking at something other then Kisame.

"Something is wrong, Isn't there Itachi?" Kisame stood up and sat down right next to Itachi on the ocean blue couch. Itachi glared at Kisame. "I'm your partner! You should be able to tell me!" Kisame glared back. Itachi's eyes softened, and he looked away.

"Nothing is wrong." a coldness to the words made Kisame frown.

"Itachi, may I ask you something?" No reply. "How did someone like you end up here?" Itachi looked up at Kisame, his eyes somehow different. They were weren't completely black, they looked slightly red. "Itachi?"

"I did not end up here. I am here." Kisame could tell Itachi was doing now, trying to outsmart him. Itachi was clever, and in no time Kisame knew he would be outsmarted, Kisame would have to think of something quick.

"your right you haven't ended, and you are here. But what did you do to get here?"

"I didn't do anything. They brought me here in a car."

"Your right Itachi. But for what reason are you here?"

"To get help."

"Help for what?"

"Help like everyone here"

"May I ask what kind of help?"

"No."

_**Snap**_

"I HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS! YOU DO KNOW THAT RIGHT? I COULD KILL YOU! I COULD DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT TO YOU!" Kisame gave up, it always happened he got angry and people got hurt. Itachi flinched. Itachi's black eyes stared.

"I'm sorry." Itachi spoke in a soft tone.

"DON'T SAY YOUR SORRY! WHAT'S THAT GOING TO DO? CALM ME DOWN?" Kisame lost it.

"No, it's not going to calm you down Kisame." Itachi didn't move as Kisame stood up.

"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PLAN TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"Nothing. If you kill me then I wouldn't mind" Itachi stared up at Kisame, he could see it. The pain Kisame felt, the angry, it was all in Kisame's eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Kisame's hand reached out and grabbed Itachi by the collar.

_**Slam. **_

Itachi's back hit the wall. It hurt him, and the pain caused his eyes to become red.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"I don't like to repeat myself Kisame. Nothing. I'm not going to do anything. If you want to hurt me, do it." Itachi's closed his eyes, he didn't want to hurt Kisame.

_These eyes aren't meant to hurt Kisame. _thought Itachi. _These eyes are not to hurt him. Everyone they are meant to hurt are dead. I don't have to worry about them. If he kills me I don't mind…_

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT BACK?"

"No, I am not going to fight back." Itachi feels Kisame shake, the grip on his collar loosens. Moments pass in silents.

"Open your eyes, Itachi."

"No."

"Let me see them"

"No"

"Please. Itachi." Itachi tries to will them black but they wouldn't change. Itachi could feel the power.

"I don't want you to see…"

"Let me see! I'm not some fragile little girl!" The angry was back in Kisame's voice and the grip became strong again.

"no." Itachi whispered.

"Itachi."

"no." Itachi dropped. Even with his eyes closed he could still see Kisame standing there looking down at him.

"I'm going to go take a walk Itachi-san… call me it you need me" Kisame walked to the door and stopped. He looked back to see Blood red eyes staring at him. "Itachi."

"Happy?" Itachi closed his eyes.

"…yes" Kisame stared at the pale boy sitting against the wall.

"I can't get up" Kisame made his way over and helped his partner to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I lost control…"

"That doesn't matter"

"yes it does."

"no it doesn't , and If I say it doesn't then it doesn't."

"Yes, Itachi-san" Kisame looked down at the younger a grin on his face. "you should sit down." With that comment he picked Itachi up. Kisame walked to the couch and sat down. Leaving Itachi in his lap, the grin became a smirk. Itachi opened his eyes, Crimson stared into golden green. "Something wrong Ita-chan?"

"nothing" Itachi didn't know why he moved closer to Kisame, he just did. Kisame's face, his lips were just inches away, just a little closer and-

_Knock! knock!_

"Open the door!" Pein's voice called though the door. Itachi and Kisame both froze they were so close and yet now so far. Itachi pulled away and moved to the door, unlocking it, opening it. Itachi's eyes became black again. Pein held a red haired boy in his arms behind him stood, Konan and an old lady.

"Pein-san."

"Itachi-kun." Konan watched Pein rush out the other door to the medic room. "oh hello Kisame-kun" She looked at Kisame who sat on the couch his cheeks stained red. "Did something happen?"

"No." Itachi glanced at Kisame. "Kisame let's go to our rooms."

"oh… sure, Ita-Chan!" Itachi froze and shot him a look that said don't even dare say that again.

"oh sorry don't want me to call you that around others?" Itachi didn't even move. "Fine, but can we… finish the conversation we were having?"

"of course." Itachi spared him one last look before walking to the door. "hurry up."

"coming Ita-chan." Kisame's voice held something it didn't have before, an almost seductive or flirt-like tone. Konan smiled, she had gotten use to walking in on both older partnerships, Hidan and Kakuzu snuggling, Zetsu and Tobi kissing.

_Seems now I'm going to have to watch how I enter their rooms as well… _thought Konan.

"umm… Konan-san was it? I want to see Sasori" Chiyo spoke glancing at door Pein and Sasori had left though.

"yes, those two you just saw live here as well. Come we will go to the medic room now." Konan lead the elderly woman to the medic room without talking. Konan didn't noticed the way the old woman was glaring at the door Itachi and Kisame had left though with pure hate.

---

Thank you_ Purplewolfstar35, justleavemealone, Demona013, Lucy Sumeragui, priori, Jinzouningen, spirochick39, _and_ IcHa-IcHa-yaoi-KZ-style _for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

Hope everyone got what they wanted for christmas!

--


	5. Meeting Sasori: KakuzuHidan

chapter... i'm not so happy... i think... yea... Kakuzu and Hidan meet Sasori and don't like him one bit. hope you like it!

**----**

**Hours later…**

"He should be fine now." Pein spoke to Chiyo.

"Thank you I thought he was going to die." Chiyo looked Sasori over.

"Don't worry as long as Kakuzu and myself are here there is really no way for him to die!" Pein smiled kindly. "Chiyo-san may I ask you a question?"

"yes."

"do you have anything against certain people?"

"…What kind of people?"

"You know what kind of people I'm talking about Chiyo-san" Pein's face went from laid back to strict. The tone in his voice showed he was no longer going to play silly. "You really need to watch how you act around children, Chiyo-san. You see children pick up all our behaviors, good and bad."

"I see that, you don't mind keeping him here?"

"No, we don't. Do we, Konan?" Konan looked to the bed were the red head lay, sleeping peacefully.

"We have no problem." Pein smirked at the words, They were always the same.

_We have no problem._

Konan always cleared the doubt from Pein's mind with the same words. Those words echo though his mind before he slept, when Konan was no were in sight. Even when she was there the words echoed still. They calmed him, and they proved that Konan understood him. Pein would never be at rest without Konan, his angel at his side.

"Yes…we have none." Pein glanced at Konan a smile on his lips.

"Chiyo-san. May you leave so that we may continue monitoring Sasori-san?" Kakuzu walked from the shadows his eyes showed his soft rage.

"oh, yes I will. Pein-san, if I could may I met his chosen partner?" Chiyo stared up at the tall young man.

"You may."

"May I meet the child now?"

"No. Deidara-kun is not yet with us."

"May I met him when he comes? I wish to make sure he is a suitable partner-" angry showed in both her voice but also on her face.

"Chiyo-san, I pick who is partnered with who for good reason. And my desire is to keep the pairs as they are." Pein's eyes narrowed.

"I will leave now." An icy tone to her old voice.

"Kakuzu, show Chiyo-san out." Konan spoke stopping Pein from saying something both would regret.

"Sure. This way Chiyo-san." Kakuzu held the door open for the elder to leave though it. Konan smiled, showing her approval. After a few moment the tapping of there foot steps were gone, Pein visibly relaxed.

"We never have problems do we? My angel." Pein stalked over to Konan, a sly smirk in place.

_We never have problems do we? My angel._

These words, they were always same words. Those words were what helped Konan sleep at night when Pein was forced to take care of some urgent matter. Those words were what made Pein her God, Pein was the only one she know that she could trust without worry of anything. Konan could not help but love this insane man for everything he was. Handsome, clever, willing to do anything for her. He had even given her the family they could not have. Each time the Akatsuki gained a member, it was like they had a new addiction to the family. When Pein stopped in front of her, Konan smiled.

"My angel…" Pein in a single fluent movement, had an arm around Konan's waist drawing her closer by the second. When Pein could feel her breath on his face, He kissed her.

"HOLY SHIT! MY FUCKING EYES! FUCKING KAKUZU! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" Hidan screamed from the door way.

"What The Fuck are you yelling for? I'm right here dumb-" Kakuzu looked into the door and went silent. It was very rare to walk in on the adults at…moments like these.

"Would the two of you please be quiet? I've walked in on you two more times then I can count." Konan snapped.

"Wow! Konan no need to be so mad!" joked Pein grinning, the grin fell the moment she glared at him. "Come on Konan! You kno-"

"I'm going to go finish the files _You_ didn't finish." Konan walked out, passing both boys in the door way.

"Konan?!" Pein fled the room after Konan.

"Fuck! They think we're fucking mental! Look at them!" Hidan snarled.

"Who cares, what they think?" Kakuzu smirked and pulled Hidan closer as he pulled his bandana down. Kissing Hidan before he could reply with cuss words. Hidan's plum eyes closed and he leaned into Kakuzu.

"That's just disgusting." Both boys pulled away to look at the bed. There was a boy with red hair sitting up, looking at them with disapproving eyes.

"you're up? Even I didn't think you'd be up till tomorrow." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, his gloved hand pulled the bandana over his mouth. Kakuzu ignored the little red head's comment.

"you shouldn't do that. It's sick and wrong." The red head continued to stare.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakuzu didn't like this kid already.

"You shouldn't kiss him. It's not right and anyways you're too ugly for him! Who would want to kiss something like you?" The red head's innocent brown eyes bore into Kakuzu's shocked green ones.

_I fucking like you! I don't give a fuck what anyone says!_

Those word echoed though Kakuzu, as he felt a pain that he never felt when someone called him ugly. Kakuzu felt Hidan tense beside him, he lowered his head. Hidan like him no matter what! Hidan had told Kakuzu himself! But even his mother who said the same thing dumped him here, didn't she? The brat was right wasn't he? Hidan was far to good for him.Hidan sideways glanced at his partner, and saw that Kakuzu didn't seem like himself.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU IN HALF!" Hidan moved closer and pulled down Kakuzu's bandana down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Don't listen to that little bitch."

_I like you, Dumb Ass!_

Kakuzu said that two weeks after he met Hidan. Hidan didn't know what to say then again he didn't have to say anything, Kakuzu kissed him. That was his first kiss. His mother had left him on the steps of some orphanage, no one there had liked him. The moment Hidan met Kakuzu, he thought it was going to be the same, they fought and yelled at each other. In the end Kakuzu always won somehow. Then Kakuzu suddenly says that one day and it changed. Sure they fought but that didn't change the fact that they loved each other. Kakuzu turned look at his partner, grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I fucking love you, Kakuzu." Hidan smirked, and held onto Kakuzu's hand.

"I love you too, Dumb Ass." Kakuzu turned to look at the shocked red head.

"Yo Bitch, I fucking love this ass hole, you have a fucking problem with it?" Hidan glared at the boy sitting in the bed.

"Sasori-kun… I guess you must have said something to upset Hidan." Pein brushed past the two boys and made his way to the red haired boy.

"What they do is sick." Sasori glared at other boys.

"How is it different from me and Konan kissing?" Pein stared down Sasori.

"you're a man and Konan is a woman, Their both-"

"And how is that a problem Sasori-kun?" Konan moved to Pein's side.

"It's not right."

"Who told you such things?" Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Does it matter?"

"In fact it does." Pein snapped.

"my grandmother, Chiyo-san, she hates people like them." Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know why she says such things?" Konan questioned Sasori.

"she hates lots of people, how would I know why? Or even care?" His voice changed sounding more like a teen and less like a child.

"you're a brat." Konan glared at Pein for being mean to the boy. "A really cute brat…"

"Don't talk like that to me, its sick." Sasori spoke glancing around the room studying it.

"how so?" Pein's eye's twitched.

"Child molester."

"WHAT?" Pein glared at the boy before him.

"I mean I was asleep you could have done anything to me." Sasori's brown eyes stopped on Pein, studying him then looking to a face full of shock.

"Don't say such things, Sasori-kun." Konan rolled her eyes thinking about how childish Pein was acting. The other members of Akatsuki knew that Pein always had a pleasant act covering his real natural. Yet unlike them, Konan knew the real Pein. The dead-serious, icy-calm, calculating Pein was far colder then the Pein Sasori was now meeting. Konan know both, like these kids Pein had problems. At times he was in her face scaring her, the next comforting her for what he did. Bio polar and some would say multiple-personalities. Even God has Problems.

"I'm hungry." Sasori complained.

"Kakuzu could you get some food for-"

"Fuck No! That Little Bitch was so fucking-" Hidan eyes shined with rage.

"Be right back then, Come Hidan." Kakuzu released Hidan and walked to the door. Stopping at the door he stared at Hidan, silently telling him to move.

"Fuck this shit." Hidan turned and walked to Kakuzu. Pulling Hidan out the door Kakuzu sent Pein a look that told Pein he may poison the brat.

"Sasori-kun. Tomorrow Konan and I will be going to see Deidara-kun. Most likely he will come home with us and you will met him." Pein looked at Sasori, then at Konan. "Konan, love, would you go make sure they don't do anything?"

"I'll be back in a bit." Konan walked out.

---

Thank you_ Jinzouningen, Demona013, Lucy Sumeragui, justleavemealone, Purplewolfstar35, _and_ Kouta _for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

Hope everyone has a happy new year!

--


	6. Meeting Sasori: KisameItachi

This is a little late! I have been working on another story, and kinda forgot to update this one... Shame on me! Well Pein and Sasori talk a little and then Kisame and Itachi meet Sasori!

----

"So Sasori, what do you like to do?" Pein sat down on the foot of the bed.

"I like Art." Sasori's brown eyes bore into gray.

"What kind of art?" Pein smiled.

"I make puppets." Sasori felt lost staring into rings of gray that seemingly went on forever.

"that sounds nice, what do you think your partner will be like?" Pein's smile became a grin.

"I don't know, I don't care." Sasori tore his eyes away looking to the door.

"really?" Pein's eyebrows went up in fake shock.

"I don't care what my partner will be like." Sasori focused on the door knob, studying it as if he had never seen one before.

"Deidara loves art." Sasori's eyes snapped up, staring into Pein's gray eyes.

"Really?" Sasori seemed interested now.

"Do you want to know more about him?" Pein's eyes held amusement.

"I need to know about the brat that's going to be with me for the rest of my stay don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Pein smirked.

"So will you tell me?"

"Nope!" Pein smirk became a childish grin.

"What?"

"Your going to have to find out your self. And as I've said before, Sasori I'm one hell of a matchmaker." Pein stood up and glided out. Before Sasori knew it he was alone, sitting on some bed.

"Matchmater? I wonder what he means... weirdo." Sasori thought as he looked around himself and saw sitting next to him a glass of water. He reached out with his right hand for the glass, lifting it. Pain ran up his arm.

_**Shatter**_

The glass lay scattered over the black carpet, shining brightly. Sasori's eyes widened, then slowly he moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He crouched and picked up a large shard of the glass with his left hand. He clutched it tightly, hissing softly as he opened his hand. Crimson slipped out of his palm to the ground. Sasori was so caught up in staring at the blood that he didn't quite hear the door open.

"Hello Sasori-kun." A monotone voice spoke from behind Sasori.

"Hey! You the new member… what happened?" In contrast to the first voice the second seemed cheery.

"Hello." Sasori turned around and carefully stepped backwards slipping the shard of broken glass under his pillow. A lazy smile appeared on Sasori's lips, the same smile he used to charm his way though school.

"Pein-san asked Ita-chan and I to introduce our selves to you.. um…Sasori-kun, could you hand over the glass you hid?" A boy with blue hair spoke sheepishly. Sasori's smile remained in place.

"I didn't hide anything…" Sasori stopped and stared with the all too fake smile.

"Oh how rude of me! My names Kisame and this is Itachi, but you know shouldn't do that to your self…"

"Do what Kisame-san?" Sasori still smiled, he knew his way around people, it was how he had kept out of a mental institute for this long.

"Sasori-kun, do not try to fool Kisame, he's caught me more then once…" The other boy, now that Sasori looked at him was shorter then the blue boy. He was pale and his eyes a dull black, comparied to Kisame he look harmless.

"Ita-chan! Introduce your self properly!" Kisame looked down at the short boy beside him.

"My name is Itachi." Sasori judged Kisame to have a far more then friendly relationship with Itachi by the way he referred to him as _Ita-chan_.

"Oh… I was under the impression that your name was _Ita-chan_." Sasori joked softly, he added a smile that showed his white teeth.

"Only Kisame has my premission to call me that." Itachi stared at Sasori seeing though the act he used for years himself.

"Itachi! Please don't be so mean to Sasori-kun! Kisame turned to look at the pale boy beside him.

"He still has the broken glass…. Kisame." Kisame walked forward closer to the bed, stopping before the broken glass.

"Sasori-kun, may I take the glass under your pillow?" Kisame stared down at Sasori.

"What are you talking about? _Kisa-chan_?" Sasori knew if Kisame like Itachi then he had the looks to match. Sasori stepped over the glass closer to Kisame, who immediately back away. "Am I scaring you? Kisa?" Sasori twitched, the smile on his face was now unmistakably fake. Sasori felt sick by the fact he was having to play the tall boy's feelings.

"Get away from him. Now. Sasori. I will make your life a living hell." Itachi stepped in between Kisame and Sasori. Sasori stared into blood red eyes, and relived the horrors of his own past.

----

Thank you_ Purplewolfstar35, Demona013, justleavemealone, Jinzouningen, spirochick39, Razzberryfigs, Lucy Sumeragui, MyXCrimsonXTears, IcHa-IcHa-Yaoi-KZ-style, Akatsukis-Girl, _and _K-yanNyako_ for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

----


	7. Sleeping Beauty: KisameItachi

Next chapter! i meant to put this up yesterday, but i didn't... so i may or may not put up the next one later!

Pein and Kisame have a talk, while Itachi and Sasori are both...err... sleeping... And Konan can be very scary...

hope you like this chapter!

-----

Pein froze as he heard a scream. No, not _a_ scream, Pein heard someone screaming and another yelling.

"Konan." The single word pulled Konan to her feet and out the door to follow Pein as he ran down the hall way.

* * *

"Sasori-kun?!" Kisame brushed past Itachi as Sasori's brown eyes dulled over, and he began to tip backwards. The moment Kisame's warm hand touched Sasori's frozen skin, Sasori screamed. "Hey wh-" 

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sasori's cold pale hands went to his head, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

"Itachi! What did you do to-" Kisame turned trying to hold Sasori still. Kisame froze Itachi stared at Kisame eyes as red as blood, and in those eyes there was something that scared Kisame more then anything. "Itachi? Are you ok?" Kisame reached out to his partner, his hand lightly touching icy skin. Itachi fell forward onto Kisame. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Kisame laid Itachi down as gently as possibly, while trying to calm Sasori.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sasori screamed lost in his own past, his finger nails ranking across Kisame's skin.

"Sasori! Stop! FUCK THAT HURTS!" Kisame grabbed Sasori's wrists and held them as the red head kicked and bit him. Then suddenly Sasori went limp, he clung to Kisame whimpering softy.

"What happened? I tell you to come introduce your selves not hurt him!" Pein quickly moved to Kisame's side. "Are you all right?"

"Brat was biting, kicking, and scratching me with those nails of his!" Kisame held Sasori out to Pein, who picked the boy up. "Hey what happened to Itachi?"

"Itachi fainted, that's all. Just take him to his room and let him rest in a day or so, he should be fine." Pein lay Sasori on the bed, and slipped his fingers under the pillow pulling out a broken shard of glass.

"No I mean his… eyes. What happen to them?" Kisame knelt down beside his unaware partner.

"His eyes? Oh the fact that they become red is odd in and of it's self, but beyond that is wither or not Itachi chooses to tell you." Pein knelt down next to Kisame, laying the glass down near the other shattered glass. Pein knew how to distract Kisame so that Konan could come, and help them both. "So have the two of you kissed yet?"

"NO!...not yet..." Kisame's blue face became red,… purple.

"I see not yet…hmm… now that will not do…" Pein was looking over Itachi's unaware state. "Kiss him now. I'm sure it's wake him up!"

"WHAT?"

"You know! Like sleeping beauty!" Pein looked at Kisame a playful grin on his face.

"Sleeping what?" Kisame stared in confusion at Pein.

"Sleeping beauty! You know the princess gets cursed and to save her, fairies make her fall asleep! Then a handsome prince comes along and kisses her! The princess wakes up and falls in love with the prince and they live happy ever after!" Pein's childish grin became a smirk as he saw Kisame realize what he was saying.

"Ita-chan is pretty… but I'm not-"

"Itachi is pretty like a girl, but I never said you weren't handsome. Your young so your cute, when you get older then you will be handsome, Kisame. But it doesn't matter, Itachi likes you for who you are, not what you look like. Either way Kisame your looks are a plus, just don't let anyone take Itachi away from you." Kisame looked at Pein and what he saw surprised him, Kisame saw that Pein looked older and far more fatherly then he had ever seen him.

"… Thanks Pein-san" Kisame smiled Pein had, like a true father would have, silenced all his fears.

"What are you planning, Pein?" Konan appeared behind Kisame and Pein causing both to jump.

"oh… my love!… Fancy meeting you here!" Pein stood up and hugged Konan.

"I live here, What are you planning? My Dear?" Konan pushed Pein a little so that she could see his face.

"Planning? Love, you know I don't plan anything, you do that for me." Pein kissed Konan softy and smiled.

"Pein. lie to me and you will regret it."

"I wasn't planning anything! I'm telling the Truth! Kisame tell her!" Pein looked at Kisame pleading.

"He wasn't planning anything, Konan-san" Kisame picked Itachi up carefully and as he walked pass Pein whispered, "You own me big time!"

"Shit…" Pein twitched.

"What was that about?" Konan glared at Pein.

"Nothing, love." Pein smiled.

"Lies."

"Oh, why don't you believe me!" Pein spoke childishly.

"who cares…"

"You do" Pein jumped back, away from Konan.

"I do not."

"Yes you do!!!"

"Shut up, or I will make you regret it." Konan threatened.

"you took the fun right out of it!" Pein pouted.

"I know, but I didn't find it very fun." Konan turned away and walked closer to the bed. Konan took Sasori's pale bleeding hand into her own and ran her fingers over the cut.

"I think he really wants to die, love." Pein walked up behind Konan, slipping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"We should go get Deidara then."

"Yes, I think that would be best. You are just so smart aren't you my love?" Pein nuzzled into Konan's neck.

"Yes, I am. One of us has to be." Konan mocked.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Pein looked putout.

"Your not smart Pein, your brilliant." Konan kissed Pein lightly.

"Thank you, but I'll never be as smart as you." Pein leaned forward to kiss Konan, when she suddenly pulled away from him.

"Trying to sweet talk me? You know that's not going to get you any." Konan smiled playfully.

"I can try can't I?" Pein knelt down and picked up the rest of the scattered glass. "Shall we go get Deidara? If he's here then we wont have to worry about one of us watching Sasori every single moment."

"That is true. We will get him tomorrow, during school. But before we see him, we talk to his father." Konan walked out, Pein following hands full of broken glass.

* * *

The next morning the kids gathered with the exceptions of Itachi and Sasori. All still in their night clothes 

"What do you wish to tell us?" Zetsu stood near Tobi, who sat on the blood red couch talking to Pein.

"Am I in trouble?" Kisame spoke uneasily.

"Boys. We will be leaving to get Deidara, now. Zetsu-kun, you and Tobi-kun will watch Sasori-kun until we return. Kisame-kun watch Itachi-kun and make sure he gets lots of rest." Konan looked at Pein, who sat next to Tobi talking about why Zetsu had green hair. Rolling her eyes she walked to the door, calling over her shoulder. "Pein, we have to go now." Konan left with out another word to the young teens and Pein who scrambled to his feet to rush after her.

----

Thank you_ Demona013, Purplewolfstar35, Jinzouningen, Razzberryfigs, justleavemealone, IcHa-IcHa-Yaoi-KZ-style, Lucy Sumeragui, and xXThisIsMyFateXx_ for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Meeting Deidara: PeinKonan

Yup heres the next chapter, and meet Deidara, about Pein and Kakashi please don't kill me! well let Konan and Iruka kill them... XD

----

"Hey Deidara-kun! Can you stay after school?" A man called out as a blond shot out of his seat to the door as the bell rang. The blond froze, before calling over his shoulder.

"But, Iruka-Sensei! Isn't that your special time with Kak-"

"Deidara-kun!!!" The young teacher's face flustered from embarrassment, A scar ran over his nose, and his hair was up. Deidara always such comments, after once walking in on his teacher and his other teacher. Though Iruka still hadn't gotten use to it, he knew that most of his students already knew about his relationship with another older teacher. Iruka watched as his bandaged student ran out. Every time Deidara came to school there were new cuts and bruises, it worried Iruka horribly. Iruka had even made a few phone calls to people he knew, then asked his "Boy Friend" if he knew anyone and he got the answer.

_The Akatsuki Mental Institute for Teens_

Shaking his head he sat down in his seat waiting for 7 hour to start. He had only one hour to find a way to get Deidara to meet the couple from Akatsuki.

"Want me to talk to him? He's in my class next, Silly Pup." A man with gray hair walked in and sat on Iruka's desk.

"I can do this-"

"no you can't, you need me. Iruka-chan" The man's mouth was covered with a scarf, but Iruka knew when the man was smiling or more likely smirking.

"I don't want your help!" Iruka glared at the older man.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!! Some weirdo with a bunch of piercing is here to see you!! OH And Some Hot Chick, Too!!!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Iruka got up and walked to the door looking around into the hall. Gathering around a man and woman were many students.

"Hey! Leave them alone! Get to your classes or your all going to have a detention!" The minute bell rang, causing students to run for their classes. After all of Iruka's own students ran into his room, he sighed.

"Hello, would you happen to be the Iruka, Kaka-kun told me about?" The young man who spoke smiled. "He said you were cute, that was an understatement."

"WHAT?" Iruka's face went completely red, and he glared at a door down the hall, just three doors from his own.

"Don't mind _my_ idiot." Konan voice shimmered with rage. "Were is the boy? We want to meet him, now. May we?"

"Let me ge-"

"No allow me, I haven't spoken to Kaka-kun since our conversation about the boy." Pein walked to the door Iruka glared at, a childish smile on his lips. "KAKA-CHAN!!!!" Pein spoke…yelled… when the gray haired man with his scarf coved mouth opened the door.

"PEIN-CHAN!!!!" Both man jumped each other… in a hug. Pein looked up at the older man smiling.

"It's been a really long time, kaka-chan."

"Yes it has. I can see you have met Iru-chan." The man's eyes danced with mischief, as he looked at Iruka. Iruka and Konan were both fuming, reason? Pein and the man were still holding each other.

"Pein, let him go…" Konan's voice ice cold.

"Kakashi… get away from Pein-san." Iruka glared dangerously at the older man.

"Oh yeah… Konan met Kakashi! He's my ex-boyfriend!" Pein smiled childishly.

"Iruka, this is my ex, Pein!" Kakashi smiled behind his scarf.

"IF WE SAY GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER YOU GET AWAY!" Iruka and Konan both screamed at once. Both Kakashi and Iruka's students giggled as Both their teachers put on a scene. Pein and Kakashi stared in confusion at their lovers.

"OH! Konan don't worry I love you don't I?" Pein pulled away from Kakashi and walked over to Konan. "I love you, Konan." Kissing Konan lightly on the lips, Pein pulled her into a hug.

"Iru-chan! I love you! Come here." Iruka looked back to his waiting class, thinking about just leaving to teach his class, and forgetting this was happening. When he looked back Kakashi was holding him, Iruka's face as red as ever. "What's wrong? Hmm? Iruka?" Kakashi pulled down the scarf and kissed Iruka softy. before he could pull away, Iruka pushed his lips on Kakashi.

"I love you, Kakashi." Iruka looked towards the ground.

"I love you too, Iruka." Kakashi pulled his scarf up over his lower face. Kakashi students stood crowded in the door way, cheering him on. Iruka's were whistling and clapping, their shy teacher had just been kissed in the hallway, _during_ school. Everyone was showing approve but the blond boy called Deidara. Deidara had a bad feeling about these people and he didn't like it.

"I think we should get going soon, kaka-chan. May we met him?" Pein looked at Kakashi, a calmness in his voice that wasn't there before.

"Yeah, Deidara-kun. Would you come out here? And close the door on your way out." Kakashi didn't let Iruka go, The blond boy froze.

"Yes… Kakashi-sensei." The boy slowly stood up and walked down the aisles of desks. Pein and Konan watched the blond boy carefully.

Deidara wore a black jacket over a black shirt and a pants. His hands were covered by black gloves. His long blond hair covered one of his eyes. Bandages covered pale skin, a single blue eye watched them. The single eye watching them shined with mistrust and anger.

"This is Deidara-kun. Pein-chan, Konan-san. Deidara-kun say-" The blond boy shut the door and stood for a moment before turning with cat-like quickness and running down the hall.

"Pein." Konan spoke with authority. Deidara didn't get far. Pein pulled something black and shiny from his pocket, and threw it at the fleeing Deidara.

"AH!" The object thrown at Deidara hit him in the ankle, causing him to fall. Pain shot up his left arm, as he landed on it. He sat up against the wall glaring at the advancing Man with Gray ringed eyes.

_Step_

"You're a fast kid"

_Step_

"fast"

_Step_

"but not that fast."

_Step_

"Your also a cute kid"

_Step _

"Only thing is."

_Step_

"That you're a boy"

_Step _

"And you look like a girl."

Step

"Why don't we add this up?"

_Step._

"Fast

_Step_

"cute"

_Step_

"And really dumb."

_Stop._

"Did you really think you would get away?"

Deidara stared into Pein's gray eyes. The blond boy knew that he wouldn't be able to out run Kakashi, but this new man seemed more powerful for some reason.

"No."

"Then why run?" The man knelt down beside him.

"because… I don't know." Deidara yelped when the man grabbed his left arm and pushed at different points.

"Your arm's broken."

"And you care why?" Deidara glared. The man scowled at him.

"I do not care about-"

BAM

"Pein don't say such things." Konan looked down at the blond boy who was now staring up at her.

"That must have hurt." Deidara twitched, Pein was holding his head groaning in pain.

"It did, Konan! Why did you-"

"Shut up. Deidara you shouldn't have run like that. Pein here is… not someone you could ever out run." Konan looked down at Pein with a smile.

"Who are you people?" Deidara glared.

"My name is Konan, and this is Pein. We are from the Akatsuki." Konan watched the boys reaction with interest.

"I heard you have to be rich and messed up in the head to go there. I'm not rich and I'm not messed up!" Deidara tried to stand, but his leg gave, hissing in pain he looked at Pein. "What did you do to me?"

"Hmm? I didn't do anything." Pein reached out picking up what he had thrown.

" What did you throw at me?" Deidara snatched the shiny black object from Pein. "WHAT?" He threw the little black address book into Pein's face. "HOW DID YOU?!"

"I have my ways my little blond friend." Pein smirks.

"Pein be nice, after all he's going to have to dealt with Sasori." The blue haired woman frowned, and held her hand out to Deidara.

"Who's Sasori?" Deidara asked looking up at Konan and then to Pein, clear confusion in his eyes.

"Your Soon-to-be partner, he's a cute kid only thing is he's a bit of a brat. I mean God he-"

BAM

"OW! Konan that hurt! I didn't mean it!" Pein stood up holding his head in pain. Looking at Konan a pout on his face.

"weirdoes"

"What did you say?" Konan shot a look at Deidara.

"uh.. Nothing!"

"Thought so…" Pein spat. Konan sifted her gaze to Pein. "Konan."

"Deidara will you come with us?" Konan looked back to Deidara.

"I can't… my father-"

"He already agreed. Deidara" Pein looked Deidara in the eye. "You don't have to worry about him, we talked to him about it."

"Deidara you don't have to worry about being hurt again." Konan's eyes stared down at Deidara, He shivered as memories of the past came back to him. "I promise, Deidara. We're not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."

"I'll go." Deidara stood up and closed his eyes, He'd never have to see that evil man again. A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Deidara, causing Deidara to open his eyes in surprise. Looking up Deidara found that the blue haired woman was holding him.

"You'll be safe."

"Thank you." The woman released him and look at Pein.

"I think we should leave now, Deidara would you like to leave now or… stay?" The blue haired woman stared down at him.

"Will there be others were we're going? Or do they have School?"

"No, Pein and I teach. We have class every other day. Today everyone's lazing around, most likely…"

"Will I meet Sasori?" Deidara's bright blue eyes showed that he was interested.

"Yes. He's mostly likely sleeping at the moment." Pein answered, looking annoyed.

"He's lazy?"

"I don't know… He's only been with us for a day." Pein run a hand though his hair. "So can we leave now? I don't want the kids to do anything stupid. You know Tobi, Konan."

"I know, Deidara?" an annoyed look crossed Konan's face, then looking at him the look faded to a smile.

"Let's go!" The blond boy followed the two adults.

"Bye! Kaka-chan! Iruka-San!" Pein waved and moved closer to Konan, who was glaring Daggers at him. "Love." Konan relaxed and held a hand out to Deidara. The boy blushed and seemed surprised. For a moment then he took Konan's hand and smiled.

----

Thank you _Razzberryfigs, Lucy Sumeragui, Demona013, IcHa-IcHa-Yaoi-KZ-style, Jinzouningen, Akatsukis-Girl, justleavemealone, K-yanNyako, Purplewolfstar35, hidan10195, darkchild,_ and_ MyXCrimsonXTears_ for your reviews

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

---


	9. Meeting Sasori: ZetsuTobi

In this chapter Zetsu and Tobi meet Sasori! Hope you like it!

----

"Zetsu-san, when do you think Konan-san and Pein-san will be back with Deidara-san?" The boy who sat on the chair in the corner asked, His face covered by an orange mask.

"Soon. Tobi." The other boy with green hair, and black and white skin answered.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you Zetsu-san! For getting Tobi's mask back from Hidan-san!" Green eyes stared at the orange mask for a moment.

"Tobi be a good boy and take that mask off." The green eyes looked to the door.

"What? Zetsu-san, you know Tobi doesn't-"

"Sasori is asleep. Itachi is sleeping and Kisame is keeping an eye on him. Hidan and Kakuzu are in their room mostly likely on each other if you understand what I mean…"

"But Zetsu-san! Sasori-san is awake." The orange masked boy stood up and walked to the bed. "Hello Sasori-san, Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy." The red head lying on the bed looked up brown eyes slightly glazed over.

"**Tobi, Itachi used something on him**. I don't think he's fully conscious…" Zetsu looked Sasori over.

"I… can hear… you both, what the… hell did… that red… eyed kid use… on me?" Sasori paused between words. Zetsu smirked.

"You made **the stupid mistake of making **Itachi mad, **that was stupid of you**." Zetsu's eyes wandered to Tobi. "Also a warning in advance, **Hurt Tobi and I will show you no mercy."**

"Zetsu-san! Don't be mean!"

"Tobi, it's true **I will show no mercy** to those who harm you." Zetsu said a smile on his lips.

"Hey… so… can you… answer me?" Sasori managed out as he sat up.

"**No **I can't it's not my eyes you ask about. **it is Itachi's eyes so ask him**." Zetsu smirked. "**You will never know Sasori**."

"ZETSU-SAN!" Tobi seemed a bit mad.

"What?" Zetsu looked over to Tobi

"Be nice to Sasori-san!" When Tobi spoke there was a whiny a bit in this voice.

"**You don't know how you are lucky…**" Zetsu stared at Sasori. "I'm sorry Tobi."

"Zetsu-san! Thank You for leaving Sasori-san alone!"

"of course…"Zetsu smirked "**Do I get a reward? Tobi?"**

"yes!" Tobi handed the green haired boy a 5 dollar bill.

"Not… **what I meant**…Tobi…" Zetsu shook his head.

"You're all gay? That's just-" Sasori's eyes narrowed, their brown dullness had fade slowly but surely.

"What did I say early? **Hurt Tobi and I will show no mercy**…" Zetsu stood up and glared at Sasori. Sasori smiled his fake smile.

"To be truthful, Tobi is a very cute boy…" Sasori spoke with fake sweetness. "…but Zetsu, I don't think your good enough for him, after all he's a good boy-"

"Sasori-san. Don't say such mean things to Zetsu-san!" Tobi snapped back.

"But Tobi, Even Zetsu-san agrees. Look I don't hear him saying he is good enough. Zetsu wants the best for you Tobi…" Sasori smiled with false happiness.

"Zetsu-san? Zetsu!?" Tobi had walked over to His green haired companion, and began to tug on his sleeve. "Zetsu tell him! Tell Sasori! Tobi's the only one for Zetsu-san… and you're the only one for me! Tell him!"

"Tobi…"Zetsu patted the boy on the head.

"Zetsu! Tell him!" The orange masked boy was freaking out, tugging harder, trying to get the older to talk.

"See Tobi, Zetsu agrees with me. Both sides of him in fact…" Sasori changed his tone to show more innocents.

"Zetsu… Tell him…" Tobi yanked the taller green haired boy once more before he snapped. The poor boy broke down sobbing. "Zetsu…"

"It's ok Tobi, Zetsu will help you find someone_ better then him_!"

**BAM**

Sasori's eyes widened when he felt a fist hit him. "What the-?"

"_**Don't be mean to Zetsu!" **_Tobi held Sasori's shirt collar with a firm grip. His other hand raised in a fist. Tobi's voice had changed, making him sound older and dangerous.

"TOBI?" Zetsu grabbed the smaller boy trying hold him back as he said things Tobi would never say.

"_**DON'T EVER BE MEAN TO ZETSU AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES! I'LL FEED YOU TO THE WILD DOGS! I'LL LET HIDAN USE YOU IN HIS RITUALS! AND I WONT LET KAKUZU PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER! YOU'RE A SHAMELESS AND CRUEL PERSON! I WOULD FEEL HORRIBLE TO HAVE YOU AS MY PARTNER!!! I-" **_Zetsu was finally able to get a hand over Tobi's mouth.

"Calm down. **Tobi**!" Zetsu pulled Tobi away from Sasori.

"_**Zetsu Let Go!"**_

"no, Tobi don't!"

"**Zetsu! Let-" **Zetsu pulled Tobi's mask away. _**"Zetsu?! What-" **_Tobi's was cut off by Zetsu's mouth on his own. Zetsu held Tobi still and slowly pulled away.

"Are you ok, now? **Or should I kiss you again**?" Zetsu pulled Tobi a bit closer only to have his mouth covered. "mobe?" Zetsu's voice muffed by Tobi's hand.

"No more kissing!" Tobi's face completely red.

"I'm sorry Zetsu, but Tobi is right. Sasori doesn't like people kissing in font of him. And I'm also sorry about being late! But someone had to go get a cast for their broken arm!" Pein spoke as he entered the room. Close behind was Konan holding her hand was a kid with blond hair. Sasori stared at the blond standing next to Konan. The boy's left arm had a plaster cast covering it.

---

Thank you _Kz, Demona013, spitochick39, Jinzouningen, Lucy Sumeragui, justleavemealone, K-yanNyako, Purplewolfstar35, Razzberryfigs, Akatsukis-Girl, and Naraku'sKoibito_ for your reviews

Thank you for reading!

--


	10. Sasori Meet Deidara

Its kinda short! :D

As well...

And it would seem i messed up a little... Deidara wasn't suppose to come across a BoyXBoy-Hater...

Yet i he does... :O

Mistake on my part! :(

...

LET'S JUST SAY I MENT HIM TO BE LIKE THAT! :D

--

"Tobi-kun, Zetsu-kun would you two please leave so those two could meet properly?"

"Ok…" Zetsu muttered.

"Oh…Ok Konan-chan!" Tobi said loudly and clearly even though he had a mask on. Then they walk out not looking at the blond boy.

"Zetsu, Gather the others down stairs." Konan watched the Green haired boy nod.

"How about Itachi? **I do not believe he is awake**."

"If the red eye is awake then bring him, if not then just Kisame should be fine." Pein spoke with a lazy tone in his voice. Zetsu nodded again and lead Tobi out. The minute they where gone Konan spoke.

"Sasori-kun this is Deidara-kun, Deidara-kun this is Sasori-kun" Konan smiled as the two boys looked each other over.

"Hello, Deidara-kun." Sasori, a fake smile on his lips as he looked at the blond.

"Hi Sasori-kun, are you tired? Why are you lying in bed? Are you sick?" Deidara had concern look on his face for his new partner a red haired boy who had the most innocent brown eyes he had ever seen.

"… No I'm not sick or tried and it is because they forgot to warn me about Itachi."

"Itachi?"

"Yes the black haired one with red eyes. You can't miss him. Deidara, may I ask something?"

"sure!" Deidara smiled

"Are you a girl?" Sasori stared, becoming more annoyed by the moment. Deidara's face fell, and the blond before Sasori twitched.

" I. Am. A. Guy. " Deidara looked up a fake smile on his lips, still twitching slightly.

"Well! you too can ask more about each other later, ok?" Konan quickly intervened.

"OK!" Deidara smiled brightly.

"Alright" Sasori didn't understand how the blond girly boy before him could change so quickly.

"Come on the others are down stairs waiting to met you." Konan watched Pein open the door. Konan walked out. "Come out when your ready."

"Or if you take to long will have someone come get you." the words got Pein hit again. "OW Konan!"

"Pein." Her sharpness made him go down stairs.

"Deidara-kun?" Sasori looked at him.

"What?" Deidara was smiling a girly smile.

"Your not a girl? Are you sure?" Sasori was now had a clueless express. "because you real-" Sasori stared but Deidara butted in.

"NO!" Deidara was mad it showed in his eyes and voice.

"Oh I just asked because…"

"I…I hat-"

"… sorry I… that was a dumb question…I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't. I do look like a girl so its my looks fault… But it's ok! Lets go down stairs now, ok?" Sasori got out of the bed.

"Alright." Then they went down the stairs.

--

"Where is Sasori and the new kid?" Kakuzu asked for Hidan.

"He should be here any minute." Pein looked at Hidan who was frowning.

"Dumb Asses better hurry."

"…" Itachi stood there with the rest of the children.

"Itachi?" Kisame looked at his younger partner.

"What?" Itachi looked at him and stared.

"Do you feel better?" Kisame stared back Itachi eyes was nothing.

"No." Itachi looked at the floor as he answered.

"Then why are you here then?" Kisame wanted to know as he looked at his black haired partner.

"To meet the new kid of course." Itachi answer flatly as he looked at Kisame in the eye. "Why?"

"No I was just-"

"Hey." Sasori walked in and a fake smile on his lips.

"uh! He-hello e-everyone." The blond seemed uneasy.

"Hey." Zetsu stared at the blond

"HELLO!" the boy with the mask laughed happily

"hello." Itachi look at the boy with disinterest

"Yo." Kisame was grinning

"Yo you bitches! What took you so fucking long?" Hidan then looked at them with wonder.

"Oh… That… So it took us so long, so-"

"Don't say sorry to the Dumb Ass, he's not worth it." Kakuzu looked at Hidan then at the blond boy.

"Hey! But you say sorry to me all the time!"

"So?"

"So I must be worth it!"

"Well guess what? You aren't."

"Kakuzu!"

"Introduce yourself. Tobi you go first." Pein signaled to Konan to leave and both left the room.

"Ok Konan-chan!" Then the masked boy spoke again "Tobi's name is Tobi!"

"**My name is **Zetsu." Zetsu looked at Tobi and smiled. "Tobi is my partner."

"My name is Itachi." Itachi looked at them. But it seem as if he looked right though them.

"My name is Kisame." Kisame looked at Itachi "This is my partner."

"My name is Kakuzu." Kakuzu looked at Hidan and looked away annoyed "This Dumb Ass's name is Hidan."

"My fucking name is Hidan."

"And your name if I may ask." Itachi looked at them both with disinterest.

"Oh! My name is Deidara."

"Hello Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

"Hi, Tobi-kun." Then Tobi laugh and told him.

"Everyone calls Tobi, Tobi! So it's ok not to add 'kun'." Tobi said as he giggled under his mask.

"Ok Tobi." Deidara went slightly red, he was use to calling everyone with some horrific. This would be the first time some asked him to call them by their first name alone.

"Well are we done? I'm going to go to sleep now." Itachi walked past Deidara towards the stairs. Sasori smiled and grabbed the pale boy by the wrist, pulling him back.

"No, I still have something to ask you, Ita-chan."

"I told you not to call me that, now let go or I will-"

"Come now! Ita-chan! I want to ask what's wrong with your eyes! It must be painful!" Sasori's smile was fake to the point that even Deidara could see that.

"How about I put you back there in that past of yours? Would you like that?" Itachi sneered as Sasori's smile dropped and a look of shock filled it.

"You!!" Sasori jumped at Itachi only to be knocked sideways by Kisame.

"Itachi, you ok?" Kisame moved closer to his partner.

"Fine." Itachi reached for Kisame's hand and led him up the stairs to their rooms. Leaving Sasori on the ground and the others in shock.

"Sasori-kun are you ok?" Deidara rushed forward watching Itachi and Kisame leave.

"Those-" Deidara tripped over the carpet and fell on to Sasori who froze.

"Sorry, I tripped on the-"

"Get the Fuck off me!" Sasori pushed Deidara away harshly.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't-" Deidara looked saddened by the harshness of his new partners actions.

"Forget it, brat." Sasori snapped.

"You can't call me brat! Your younger then me!" The blond hissed.

"How old are you?"

"14!"

"Brat, I'm 16" Sasori smirk as a look of pure shock crossed the blonds face.

"But- your so-"

"Brat. I'm older, live with it." Sasori coated each word with false sweetness. "Now, I'm going to go back to sleep." Sasori walked away from his partner up the stairs to his room.

"Sasori-san's mean…" Tobi held Zetsu's hand close.

"Its ok, Tobi." Zetsu pulled the smaller into a hug to comfort him.

"He's not just mean! He's a Fucking Bitch!" Hidan tightened his grip on Kakuzu's hand.

"Hidan." Kakuzu hissed in pain. "Come on. Lets go to bed." Hidan and Kakuzu left the Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu alone with Pein and Konan.

"**Deidara.** We will show you to your room." Zetsu held tight to Tobi's little pale hand. Up the stairs to the left, up another set of stairs then the first room to the right. They left Deidara standing out side t"Tobi-kun, Zetsu-kun would you two please leave so those two could meet properly?"

"Ok…" Zetsu muttered.

"Oh…Ok Konan-chan!" Tobi said loudly and clearly even though he had a mask on. Then they walk out not looking at the blond boy.

"Zetsu, Gather the others down stairs." Konan watched the Green haired boy nod.

"How about Itachi? **I do not believe he is awake**."

"If the red eye is awake then bring him, if not then just Kisame should be fine." Pein spoke with a lazy tone in his voice. Zetsu nodded again and lead Tobi out. The minute they where gone Konan spoke.

"Sasori-kun this is Deidara-kun, Deidara-kun this is Sasori-kun" Konan smiled as the two boys looked each other over.

"Hello Deidara-kun." Sasori, a fake smile on his lips as he looked at the blond.

"Hi Sasori-kun, are you tired? Why are you lying in bed? Are you sick?" Deidara had concern look on his face for his new partner a red haired boy who had the most innocent brown eyes he had ever seen.

"… No I'm not sick or tried and it is because they forgot to warn me about Itachi."

"Itachi?"

"Yes the black haired one with red eyes. You can't miss him. Deidara, may I ask something?"

"sure!" Deidara smiled

"Are you a girl?" Sasori stared, becoming more annoyed by the moment. Deidara's face fell, and the blond before Sasori twitched.

" I. Am. A. Guy. " Deidara looked up a fake smile on his lips, still twitching slightly.

"Well! you too can ask more about each other later, ok?" Konan quickly intervened.

"OK!" Deidara smiled brightly.

"Alright" Sasori didn't understand how the blond girly boy before him could change so quickly.

"Come on the others are down stairs waiting to met you." Konan watched Pein open the door. Konan walked out. "Come out when your ready."

"Or if you take to long will have someone come get you." the words got Pein hit again. "OW Konan!"

"Pein." Her sharpness made him go down stairs.

"Deidara-kun?" Sasori looked at him.

"What?" Deidara was smiling a girly smile.

"Your not a girl? Are you sure?" Sasori was now had a clueless express. "because you real-" Sasori stared but Deidara butted in.

"NO!" Deidara was mad it showed in his eyes and voice.

"Oh I just asked because…"

"I…I hat-"

"… sorry I… that was a dumb question…I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't. I do look like a girl so its my looks fault… But it's ok! Lets go down stairs now, ok?" Sasori got out of the bed.

"Alright." Then they went down the stairs.

--

"Where is Sasori and the new kid?" Kakuzu asked for Hidan.

"He should be here any minute." Pein looked at Hidan who was frowning.

"Dumb Asses better hurry."

"…" Itachi stood there with the rest of the children.

"Itachi?" Kisame looked at his younger partner.

"What?" Itachi looked at him and stared.

"Do you feel better?" Kisame stared back Itachi eyes was nothing.

"No." Itachi looked at the floor as he answered.

"Then why are you here then?" Kisame wanted to know as he looked at his black haired partner.

"To meet the new kid of course." Itachi answer flatly as he looked at Kisame in the eye. "Why?"

"No I was just-"

"Hey." Sasori walked in and a fake smile on his lips.

"uh! He-hello e-everyone." The blond seemed uneasy.

"Hey." Zetsu stared at the blond

"HELLO!" the boy with the mask laughed happily

"hello." Itachi look at the boy with disinterest

"Yo." Kisame was grinning

"Yo you bitches! What took you so fucking long?" Hidan then looked at them with wonder.

"Oh… That… So it took us so long, so-"

"Don't say sorry to the Dumb Ass, he's not worth it." Kakuzu looked at Hidan then at the blond boy.

"Hey! But you say sorry to me all the time!"

"So?"

"So I must be worth it!"

"Well guess what? You aren't."

"Kakuzu!"

"Introduce yourself. Tobi you go first." Pein signaled to Konan to leave and both left the room.

"Ok Konan-chan!" Then the masked boy spoke again "Tobi's name is Tobi!"

"**My name is **Zetsu." Zetsu looked at Tobi and smiled. "Tobi is my partner."

"My name is Itachi." Itachi looked at them. But it seem as if he looked right though them.

"My name is Kisame." Kisame looked at Itachi "This is my partner."

"My name is Kakuzu." Kakuzu looked at Hidan and looked away annoyed "This Dumb Ass's name is Hidan."

"My fucking name is Hidan."

"And your name if I may ask." Itachi looked at them both with disinterest.

"Oh! My name is Deidara."

"Hello Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

"Hi, Tobi-kun." Then Tobi laugh and told him.

"Everyone calls Tobi, Tobi! So it's ok not to add 'kun'." Tobi said as he giggled under his mask.

"Ok Tobi." Deidara went slightly red, he was use to calling everyone with some horrific. This would be the first time some asked him to call them by their first name alone.

"Well are we done? I'm going to go to sleep now." Itachi walked past Deidara towards the stairs. Sasori smiled and grabbed the pale boy by the wrist, pulling him back.

"No, I still have something to ask you, Ita-chan."

"I told you not to call me that, now let go or I will-"

"Come now! Ita-chan! I want to ask what's wrong with your eyes! It must be painful!" Sasori's smile was fake to the point that even Deidara could see that.

"How about I put you back there in that past of yours? Would you like that?" Itachi sneered as Sasori's smile dropped and a look of shock filled it.

"You!!" Sasori jumped at Itachi only to be knocked sideways by Kisame.

"Itachi, you ok?" Kisame moved closer to his partner.

"Fine." Itachi reached for Kisame's hand and led him up the stairs to their rooms. Leaving Sasori on the ground and the others in shock.

"Sasori-kun are you ok?" Deidara rushed forward watching Itachi and Kisame leave.

"Those-" Deidara tripped over the carpet and fell on to Sasori who froze.

"Sorry, I tripped on the-"

"Get the Fuck off me!" Sasori pushed Deidara away harshly.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't-" Deidara looked saddened by the harshness of his new partners actions.

"Forget it, brat." Sasori snapped.

"You can't call me brat! Your younger then me!" The blond hissed.

"How old are you?"

"14!"

"Brat, I'm 16" Sasori smirk as a look of pure shock crossed the blonds face.

"But your so-"

"Brat. I'm older, live with it." Sasori coated each word with false sweetness. "Now, I'm going to go back to sleep." Sasori walked away from his partner up the stairs to his room.

"Sasori-san's mean…" Tobi held Zetsu's hand close.

"Its ok, Tobi." Zetsu pulled the smaller into a hug to comfort him.

"He's not just mean! He's a Fucking Bitch!" Hidan tightened his grip on Kakuzu's hand.

"Hidan." Kakuzu hissed in pain. "Come on. Lets go to bed." Hidan and Kakuzu left the Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu alone with Pein and Konan.

"**Deidara.** We will show you to your room." Zetsu held tight to Tobi's little pale hand. Up the stairs to the left, up another set of stairs then the first room to the right. They left Deidara standing out side the white door. Zetsu lead Tobi back the way they had come, to their own room; Which was downstairs.

"Please let this place be my home, I don't want to leave. I want a home with family and I want someone I can trust and love. Please If there is a God, you brought me here let this place be the place I can call home." Glancing down at his broken arm in its gray cast he blinked away tears and painful memories. With eyes of sorrow he opened the door to his new life and future.

--

Thank you _MoonRainShadow, Purplewolfstar35, Demona013, Naraku'sKoibito, Lucy Sumeragui, K-yanNyako, Jinzouningen, StrawberryTenTen, CrypticButterfly, Kz, addictedtoinuyasha, Akatsukis-Girl, GothicTobifan, EvilRaccoon, kikyo1027, darkchild, ACE, RANDOMNATIONS, CryingTearsOfBlood, Hiira, Ookami8Koinu, kitkat kezia, angeloffire015, _and_ Charlotte _for your reviews!!

Thank you for reading!

Oh... Jinzouningen! Im a Girl, too. I don't mind that you say Babe :D

Just don't "Short" talk me... :D (Get's called "Shorty" all the time.. T.T)

--


End file.
